Second Chance
by june88
Summary: AU: Veronica Mars/Moonlight
1. Chapter 1

Veronica thought that after Lily's murder was solved everything would go back to normal. Back to her perfect life and it was starting to look like that too. Her father was safe and she got her Logan back, but this was Neptune and nothing is normal especially in her life. It can never be perfect again no matter how much she tries or how many cases she solve.

Veronica looks down at the headstone and reread it for what seems like the hundredth time willing for the words that was etched on the smooth black marble to change LOGAN ECHOLLS BELOVED SON AND MOST TREASURED FRIEND written in golden letters. When Lily died all of the 09ers didn't know how they could move on but they've tried but now with Logan gone everyone just seems to shut down. Dick doesn't talk anymore only when talked to and Duncan he doesn't talk at all. As for her she doesn't do the whole PI thing anymore she just doesn't have the energy for it these days. Heaving another deep sigh and wiping the tear tracks on her face she traced his name one more time before turning to leave and head for her car.

She was walking to her car when her phone rang and without even looking at whose calling her she pressed end and drops the phone in her bag. It was either her father or Wallace checking up on her again to see if she's okay or if she's still alive. They worry that she may want to join Logan in the afterlife and with the way things are going with her life and around it right now that idea seems to appeal to her more and more.

Looking around the cemetery she saw that there were only two people around an old woman sitting on a small chair looking at a tombstone in front her and a few steps away is a man with his back turned. She wonders whom they've lost and for how long. With the old woman it must've been a long time since she lost whoever it was since she seems relax and doesn't appear to still be grieving. Turning her attention to the man he was now facing her way and she felt all the air leave her and she was having trouble breathing but she managed to choke out a whispered "Logan" before everything went black.

-O-

She felt someone carrying her and hears a voice, a woman tells her in a calming voice "You're going to be okay dear". She tried to open her eyes but they feel so heavy that she only managed to open it for a second but it was enough to make her smile a little. "Logan" she says quietly then let darkness claim her again.

-O-

When she comes to for the second time she saw that she was in the backseat of a car and that her head was resting on the old lady from earlier who seems to be sleeping.

"Glad you awake"

Turning her head to the front seat she couldn't believe it he was back just like he promised. Scrambling to sit up she squeezed in between the front sit and threw herself at him "LOGAN!"

"Woah lady hold on"

She buried her face on his neck "I've missed you"

"Wait" he said holding on to her shoulders and pushing her a little "I think you've hit your head a little too hard but gramps said" nodding his head to the old lady still sleeping in the backseat "that you were okay and that you'll come to eventually. I think we should get you to the hospital or something"

"Logan its me"

"Okay first of all why do you keep calling me Logan, second I don't know you and third you may want to take a seat over there" gesturing to the passenger seat.

"But Logan-"

"Trust me you don't want to be this close to me"

Veronica got off of him and transferred to the other seat but her hands were still gripping his. "don't you remember me?"

"should I?"

"Logan-"

"I think you got me confused with someone else. My names Josef Kostan"

"No no no" shaking her head "your Logan"

"Lady-"

"Veronica"

"Okay Veronica …I'm Josef"

tbc

Good? Bad?


	2. Chapter 2

Josef drove the old lady to her house and thanked her for the help since Veronica was still deep in thought and was not speaking. After five minutes of sitting in the car outside the old lady's house waiting for the girl to tell her where to drop her off, Josef have had enough. He was starting to lose his patience for this girl and was starting to get thirsty.

"Look I'm a very busy man and I have places to be so if you could be so kind and tell me where to drop you off" looking at the girl who didn't even glanced at him once. "hey miss" touching her arm to get her attention

"Sorry…um you can drive me back to the cemetery"

"You can't drive in the state your in. You look like you're about to pass out any minute"

"Then you can drive me back to my place then"

-0-

Veronica gave Josef her address and instead of just looking straight-ahead and keeping quiet like she did earlier, she was now openly looking at him while he drives.

"Hasn't your mother told you that its rude to stare at people" he said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Sorry its just…I swear you really do look like him"

"This Logan person?"

"Yeah"

"He must be special to you huh?"

"Yeah he is?"

"So where is he?"

"He's dead"

"Sorry…since when?" now looking at Veronica instead of the road

"You should watch where your going?"

Josef rolled his eyes of course he can drive perfectly without even looking at the road. Its one of his many talents but look ahead just as well "you didn't answer my question?"

"just this summer" and with that Veronica leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes. Thinking about him hurts a lot and that was as far as she was going to share with this person.

-0-

Veronica was just starting to feel sleep take over her when she heard a knock on her door. With a loud sigh she went out of her room and opened the door and smiled.

"_I was hoping it was you" she whispered to her visitor._

"_Veronica" enveloping her in a hug "thank god your okay"_

"_Logan I'm so sorry" she whispered to his shoulder "I'm so sorry for accusing you. I should have believed you. I know you wouldn't do it" _

"_shh its okay"_

_Looking up at Logan, "there something you should know-"_

"_Aron Echolls charged with murder. Yeah it was all over the radio" _

_Tugging on his hand and leading him to her bedroom where they both sat on her bed, Veronica cupped Logan's face with her hands and looks into his eyes "Promise me that no matter what you will always be there?"_

"_I promise Veronica. I'll never leave you" then he kissed her. _

-0-

"Hey Veronica" shaking her shoulder gently "were here"

It took her a second to remember where she was and who she was with before turning to look at Josef, "thanks"

"No problem" looking at her

Instead of going out Veronica kept on staring at him

"your doing it again…staring" he chuckled

"sorry" bowing her head before looking up at him again when she noticed something "I don't know if I didn't just notice before but your eyes looks different"

Josef glanced at the rearview and saw that his eyes were now pitch black, he is definitely in need of blood , "I'm sorry Veronica but I have to get going"

"right..so um thanks again…bye" before stepping out and walking up to their apartment.

Josef looks at her for a while before grabbing his phone, "Lisa I want you to wait for me in my suit, I'm very thirsty"

Tbc

So?


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a three days since everything that has happened at the cemetery. Veronica did a background check on Josef and sure enough he was who he claims he is. Seeing his pictures from different charity functions finally made her accept that he wasn't Logan no matter how much they look alike. However Veronica still wish that she could see him again, even if he wasn't Logan, seeing someone looking like him that is alive is enough for her. To somehow dull the pain in her even for a while.

-0-

'_Hey'_

_Veronica looks up from her work to see Logan leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom. _

_Smiling back, "hey, I thought you went surfing with Dick and Cassidy?"_

"_I was gonna but Dick got a call from his dad about wanting to spend time with him" walking inside to sit on her bed. "you almost finish?"_

"_just a few more photos to print then I'm done"_

"_print them tomorrow' he whined_

_laughing "It won't take long"_

"_but I'm bored"_

"_it's only been one minute Logan" she laughs_

"_one minute too long"_

"_well find something to amuse you"_

_Veronica was busy looking at the computer screen when she heard a sound of a flash. She turned to see Logan with his phone out taking a picture of her._

"_what are you doing?"_

"_you said to do something" taking another shot_

"_stop it"_

"_why you look cute and besides you're my girlfriend I need to have a picture of you on my phone"_

"_oh really?"_

"_really"_

_Veronica took out her own phone and started taking pictures of Logan who was trying to block the lens with his hand._

"_you're my boyfriend you need to have a picture in here"_

_They did that for a couple of minutes trying to get a picture of the other while blocking the lens of each other's phone. Then both finally stopped and had a picture taken together on each other's phone._

-0-

Veronica looked at the photo once again before snapping her phone shut and heads to her car.

-0-

"Josef where the hell are you?"

Josef rolled his eyes at his phone before answering "Mick will you please relax"

"Look your assistants here are panicking wondering where you are and keep bugging me to find you. Where are you?"

"I'm just taking a little break"

"well breaks over get you ass back her before they drive me crazy"

"aww you miss me" he laughs

"I swear just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I'm not going to try. Get back here. Even Beth is complaining since we can't spend time together without them calling my cell"

"I'll be back don't worry"

"Jose-" was all Mick got to say before Josef ended the call and turned his phone off. Walking over to his laptop he once again looked at the picture staring back at him, LOGAN ECHOLLS, SON OF FAMOUS HOLLYWOOD STARS AARON AND LYN ECHOLLS. At first it he found it funny what the girl was trying to claim he was but then curiosity got the better of him and he searched the internet for the guy named Logan. It wasn't hard because apparently the guy was a son of some Hollywood couple. But Josef still couldn't believe what he was seeing, the guy in the picture looks exactly like him only a bit younger.

"I need to see that girl again" he thought

-0-

Josef drove down to where he dropped her off and was glad when he saw her walking towards her car with a dog in tow.

Exiting his car "Veronica" he called

Veronica looks up from unlocking her car and looks very surprised to see him. He can hear her heart beat faster from where he was standing a few feet away from her.

"Mr. Kostan" she greeted

"please call me Josef" walking closer to her and hearing her heart beat even faster. "I just came to talk to you" trying to put her at ease

"well I was just about to head out. I need to take my dog for a walk" with her eyes not leaving his face

"need some company then?"

"um..sure"

"great we can take my car"

Veronica looks past him and towards his black convertible, "my dog-"

"that's okay I don't mind. C'mon" walking back to his car and leaving Veronica to decide if she will follow or not.

-0-

"Fetch boy!" Logan threw a stick for Back up and turned to Veronica who was besides him. Wrapping his arms around her, "what are you thinking?"

Veronica pulled Logan to sit on the sand and she sat herself in between his legs, "I wish everyday could be just like this""It can"

"_yeah until schools starts" she sighs_

"_hey at least we'll have each other" kissing her head_

"_yeah" she smiled softly_

_-0-_

"what are you thinking?"

Veronica turns her head to see Josef looking down at her with a smirk on his face. 'just like Logan's' she thought.

"nothing. Nothing at all"

"Okay" he smiled then bent down to take a stick from Backup's mouth before standing up ready to throw it again, "fetch-"

"stop"

Josef looks at her, "huh?"

"stop. Don't throw it" she said looking down

"sorry"

"no don't be. It just…I…Um so why did you stop by?" she said trying to change the subject and looks at him.

"Well I wanted to-" he stopped. All thoughts left his mind when he turned to look at her with the sunset just behind. 'She's beautiful' he thought. "I just thought I'd drop by. See how you were"

"yeah thanks again"

"hey veronica"

"hmm?"

"would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked. He knew it was a bad idea she was human after all and a high school girl non the less but just looking at her right now all coherent thoughts just stopped.

Smiling up at him, "yes"

-0-

thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Wallace saw Veronica walking in the school parking lot and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey V"

"Morning Wallace"

Wallace looks at Veronica's face, "You look happy this morning. Anything interesting happened during the weekend? "

Veronica just smiled at him and continued inside.

"Hey I'm you BFF!" he called after her before smiling himself. Whatever it is that's making her smile again his glad.

-0-

Veronica was at her usual lunch table sitting by herself. Wallace was eating with his team mates and Mac is with Cassidy.

'thought eating lunch by myself was so last year. I was wrong'

-0-

"_hey babe" Logan kissed her head before sitting next to her on the hood of her car. "here" handing her a sandwich._

"_thanks"_

"_so what do you want to do today?" he said taking a bite of his own food._

"_I don't know...I just want to spend time with you" she smiled_

"_then I guess will just stay here and I'll keep buying you food" he laughs_

"_shut up" _

-0-

Veronica was snapped out of her musings by the ring of her phone. She was unfamiliar with the number.

"hello?"

"Veronica?"

"who's this?"

"Josef"

"how did you get my number?" she asks surprised

"I have my ways"

"uh huh"

"where are you right now?"

"I'm at school why?"

"want to spend the day with me?" he asks with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I have classes today"

"so? I'm sure your smart you can miss the half day of school"

'Hmm spend the day with Josef, which is what I'd rather do, or go to class where everybody treats me as if I'm gonna start crying any minute'

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Okay" she laughs

"Great…I'm waiting for you by the parking lot"

"your so sure of yourself aren't you" gathering up her things

"I have a feeling you'll say yes and if you don't I won't stop till you do"

veronica walks out to the parking lot and saw Josef's convertible parked close to her own. The students around are looking at his car and trying to look inside but the windows were heavily tinted.

'_good thing or everyone will have a heart attack if they saw him'_

she quickly got inside without looking at any of the students who started whispering even before she fully got inside. Turning to Josef he had a smirk on his face and said, "high school…they never change" before revving up the engine and speeding out the lot.

-0-

"tell me more about Logan"

Veronica turned her head to look at Josef to see if he was serious but he wasn't looking at her. They were at the beach sitting on the sand watching the sunset.

Veronica thought about it for a minute before saying, "what do you want to know?"

"Anything..what was he like?"

"a jackass" she said simply

Josef look at her with curiosity, "I'm sorry…Logan was you boyfriend right?"

Veronica laughs, no one will really understand what she and Logan had, "yes"

"and you like him because he's a jackass?" he asked still curious.

"he's my jackass" she smiled "he can be the sweetest person, the nicest and at the same time be the biggest pain in the ass but I love him..loved him" she said quietly.

Turning his body toward her he grab her hand, " I'm sure if he loves you as much as you love him he wouldn't want to see you like this."

"oh yeah…what do you think he wants to see?" turning her body toward him too

"he wants to see you move on" tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "he wants to see you happy."

"how do you propose I do that?" she whispered

Instead of answering Josef leaned in and kissed her.

-0-

"_I love you Veronica" he whispered in her ear._

"_I love you Logan, always have always will"_

_cupping her face with both of his hands he leaned in and kissed her softly before touching their foreheads together_

"_your it for me Veronica Mars and someday I will marry you"_

"_someday you will ask me to marry you" she smiled "and I will say yes"_

"_no one will love you the same way I do Ronnie"_

-0-

Veronica broke the kiss and looked at Josef "what are we doing?"

"I don't know" he answered

-0-

"_what are we doing?"_

"_I don't know" logan answered before kissing her again_

"_we have to talk about this"_

"_I know"_

-0-

"c'mon" Josef said standing up and offering his hand to Veronica who aceepts it

"where we going?"

"I am going to feed you" he joked

she laughs "oh thank god I'm starving"

Josef looks at her again surprised, 'she definitely is different' he thinks while looking at their still entwined hands.


End file.
